MIND CONTOL & MAGIC
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Olivia has been witch napped by Ludwig & he uses her magic to kidnap Saphi & her 2 friends. Which Dylan & Midnight must rescue. Mean while Bowser is trying to take over a 15 yr old girl's kingdom. Which Luigi & Daisy have to save. Bad Summery, Please R
1. OLIVIA ROSE IS KIDNAPPED

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

MIND CONTROL & MAGIC

CHAPTER: OLIVIA ROSE IS KIDNAPPED

One dark & stormy night in the Dark Lands, a 7 year old girl named Olivia Rose was in her house studying her book of spells. "Midnight, bring me a drink!" The girl with the purple streak in her hair ordered. "Hold on I can only fly but so fast!" Midnight yelled. A few minutes later Midnight came fluttering into the living room with the little witch's tea. " I didn't pour you to much cause I know you still wet the bed." The butterfly like creature said, smiling. "I do not wet the bed!" Olivia growled. Midnight glared at the little witch. "Fine, I still do wet the bed." Olivia huffed, closing her spell book. The butterfly like creature took the cup from the little witch & fluttered back to the kitchen. "Don't you think it's past your bedtime?" Midnight asked as he fluttered back through the kitchen door. "No." Olivia said, annoyed. "It's past midnight." The butterfly like creature said, looking up at the clock. "Fine, I'll go to my room." The little witch huffed, getting up off the couch. Olivia walked up the stairs & into her room. "Olivia, how come your house is so big?" Midnight asked, sitting on the chair. "I don't know." The 7 year old witch said, climbing into bed. "Good night, Olivia." The butterfly like creature said, turning the lights off. After hours of sleeping, Midnight got up & went to the kitchen for a drink. As Midnight was coming out of the kitchen, a shadowy figure came busting through the door. "Who are you?" The butterfly like creature asked, in a scared tone. The shadowy figure didn't answer & grabbed Midnight. "Hey, what are you doing?" Midnight asked, frightened as he was tossed inside a closet. "Now, I can get the little witch!" The shadowy figure cackled, evilly. So the shadowy figure walked up the stairs & into Olivia's room. When the figure entered her room, he made a little noise & it woke the little witch up. "Midnight, is that you?" Olivia asked, rubbing her eyes. The little witch looked over at the door & saw the figure. "You're not Midnight!" Olivia exclaimed, frightened. The figure walked closer toward the frightened little witch. "Hey, get away from me!" Olivia screamed. The shadowy figure grabbed the little witch by the arm. "MIDNIGHT, HELP ME!" The little witch screamed, louder than before as she grabbed her magic scepter of the bed. Olivia screamed for help one more time, just before disapearing with her kidnapper.

At Luigi's Mansion Autumn was helping Saphire pack for the sleepover at Delilahh's house. "Thanks for inviting me to the sleepover, Saphire." The blonde haired girl thanked. "Thank Delilahh, she's the one who told me to invite you." The little princess said, zipping her back pack up. "Lets go tell Luigi & Daisy we're ready to go." Autumn suggested as she picked up her backpack & her stuff animal. So the two girls ran down stairs. "Tonight, we can tell each other secrets!" The 5 year old princess squealed, happily. "Yay." The 15 year old girl said, not so enthused. "LUIGIIIII, WE'RE READY!" Saphire yelled, happily. "Then we better hurry before another storm comes!" The green clad plumber called. Daisy walked out of the kitchen with a smug look on her face. "What's with the smug look?" Autumn asked, smiling. "Oh nothing." The flower princess said, blushing. "What were you doing in there?" The real world girl asked, still smiling. As soon as Luigi walked out of the kitchen, Saphire saw the kissy mark on his cheek. "EWWW, YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT, AGAIN!" The 5 year old screamed in disgust. Autumn stood there laughing at Saphire's reaction. Luigi & Daisy even laughed at her reaction. The 5 year old continued to frown at her cousin, Daisy. "Will you guys stop laughing & take us to Delilahh's house already?" Saphire yelled, angrily. "Go a head & get in the go-kart." Daisy said, grinning. So Saphire stormed outside & Autumn followed behind her little friend. When Luigi & Daisy got in the go-kart, Saphire hurried up & placed a whoopie cushion on her cousin's side of the seat. The flower princess sat down & all they heard was loud fart. "DAISY!" Luigi uttered in total shock as he looked at his girlfriend, who was blushing a bright red. "IT WASN'T ME!" The flower princess exclaimed. Autumn & Saphire sat in the backseat laughing their heads off. "I put a whoopie cushion in your seat!" The little princess giggled, just before she burst out laughing again. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Daisy yelled, angrily as she turned around to pick her 5 year old cousin up off the seat. At that point, Autumn had stopped laughing, she saw how mad Daisy was. "Calm down, Dais!" The green clad plumber exclaimed as he made her let Saphire go. "It was just a prank!" Saphire whined. "I don't care, you embarrassed me!" The flower princess fussed, turning around. "If we're going, we better go before that storm comes back." Luigi said, just before driving off.

"Honey, is your friends here yet?" Amelia asked from the kitchen. "Not yet!" The girl with the fake glasses replied. "So who did you invite?" The girl's mom asked, from the kitchen. "Saphire & her new friend Autumn." Delilahh said as she walked inti the kitchen. "I thought you were going to invite that girl with the purple streak in her hair?" The girl's mom asked, turning around to face her 10 year old daughter. "She couldn't come, she said something about studying her book of spells." Delilahh said, sitting down at the table.. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Delilahh said, getting up off the chair. The jet black haired girl opened the door & the two girls walked in. "Just set your things over by the stairs." Delilahh told them. The 5 year old princess turned around & ran back out to Luigi. "Bye Weegee." Saphire said, hugging him. "What about me?" Daisy fussed. Saphire ran over to her older cousin & gave her a massive hug. "I love you Daisy." The 5 year old princess said as she hugged her cousin. "I love you too." The flower princess said as she hugged her little cousin back. Out of nowhere it started to storm. "You better go inside before you get sick." Luigi said. The little princess nodded & went inside the two story house. "Lets tell secrets!" Saphire suggested as she walked up the stairs behind her friends "Since it was your idea to tell each other secrets, you get to go first." Autumn said, nervously as she sat down on Deliahh's bed. "Fine, my secret is that I still suck my thumb." The 5 year old princess said, sitting down on the pink carpet floor. "That's not so bad, you're a little kid, you're suppose to do that." Autumn said. "Yeah." The girl with the fake glasses said, sitting next to the little princess. "Now it's your turn, Delilahh." Saphire said. So both girls turned their head to face the the jet black hair girl. "My middle name is May." Delilahh said. "That's a nice name." The 15 year old girl said. "Now it's your turn." The little princess said, smiling. "I can't tell you my secret." Autumn said. "Why not?" Delilahh asked. "I might later." The blonde haired girl said. "Before we go to bed?" Saphire asked. "Yeah, sure." The 15 year old girl said.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I tried to make it funny, so I made Saphire put a whoopie cushion on the seat of the go-kart. I even laughed while writing this chatper. If you want guess who kidnapped Olivia Rose. I bet no one can guess Autumn's secret. If you want to guess, go a head. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	2. LUDWIG VON KOOPA & OLIVIA ROSE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: LUDWIG VON KOOPA & OLIVIA ROSE

"Delilahh, you & your friends come get something to eat!" Amelia called from the kitchen. "Be there in a moment mom!" The girl in the fake glasses replied. "Lets go get something to eat." Saphire said, walking out of the room. The others followed the little princess out of the room. As Autumn was walking she tripped over her pink plaid splash boots & fell down the stairs. "AUTUMN!" Delilahh & Saphire screamed in unison as they ran down the stairs. "Are you alright?" The girl in the fake glasses asked as she & the little princess helped her up. "Yeah, I'm ok." The real world girl said, brushing herself off. In the kitchen Amelia had already set out their bowls of pasta noodles. "This looks so good!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, happily. "Oh before I forget, thank you for inviting me to spend the night tonight." Autumn thanked, sitting down at the table. "You're welcome." Delilahh said, sitting next to her little friend. "So Autumn, tell me about yourself." Amelia said, taking a bite of her pasta. "Um... do you guys wanna know that secret now?" The blonde haired girl asked, nervously. They all nodded. "I'm a princess." Autumn said. Saphire gasped. "Come again?" The girl in the fake glasses asked again. "I'm a princess." She said again. "Yay, we have another friend that's a princess!" Delilahh exclaimed. "If you kids are done eating, you can go play or whatever." The girl's mom said. They all nodded & went into the living room. Amelia cleared the table & went up stairs to her bedroom.

Back at Olivia's house in the Dark Lands, Midnight had finally got out of the closet. "I'm going for help, I'm determined to save my little witch friend." The butterfly like creature said, just before fluttering off to Olivia's friend's house.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO!" Olivia yelled, angrily as a koopa strapped her wrist down to the chair. "There's no way I'm letting you go." He said. "Why not?" The little witch yelled even louder. "Because, I'm using you for my evil plan!" The koopa cackled. "I have two questions, what's your evil plan & who the heck are you?" Olivia asked. "I'm Ludwig Von Koopa & I need you to fetch me that cry baby princess named Saphire." The koopa grinned as he set up the machine. "I'm not helping you princess nap Saphire!" The little witch shouted. "I know, that's why I'm going to use mind control on you." Ludwig Von Koopa explained to the little witch. The koopling made the mind control potion & poured it into a necklace. "I can't wait to get my hands on that little cry baby princess!" He cackled as he put the necklace around Olivia's neck. Ludwig Von Koopa took the straps off her wrist & handed her her magic scepter. "Lets go kidnap us a cry baby princess!" He ordered. "Yes master." The little witch said. With that they both set out to Delilahh's house.

Back at Delilahh's house, the girls were changing into their night clothes. "What's that on you night clothes?" Saphire asked, curiously. "Those are stars & moons." The real world girl said, smiling. "So, what do you rule over?" The girl in the fake glasses asked, sitting down on her bed. "I don't know, my mom & dad haven't told me nothing until a week ago." Autumn explained, sitting next to Delilahh. Just as Saphire was about to sit down next to the real world girl, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, running out the bedroom door. The little princess opened the door & a butterfly like creature flew inside. "Take me to your friends!" Midnight exclaimed. "Follow me!" Saphire replied, running up the stairs. So Midnight fluttered up the stairs behind the little princess. "Midnight, what are you doing here?" The girl in the fake glasses asked, standing up from the bed. "OLIVIA ROSE HAS BEEN WITCH NAPPED!" The butterfly like creature blurted out. "That's terrible!" Autumn exclaimed as she stood up & walked over to her back pack. "Who witch napped her?" Delilahh asked. "What did they look like?" The 15 year old princess asked, setting her crown on her head. "He looked like that!" Midnight exclaimed, pointing at koopling in the window. All three girls gasped when they saw the shadowy figure in the window. Suddenly that same figure came busting through the window with a little witch in tow. "LUDWIG VON KOOPA!" Saphire screamed in terror. "Olivia, get the cry baby princess & her friend in the fake glasses!" He ordered as he walked over to the real world girl. "MIDNIGHT, GO TELL LUIGI WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Autumn shouted as she backed up against the pink wall. Midnight nodded & flew out the bedroom door. "MOMMA!" Delilahh screamed as Olivia tied her & Saphire up.

Amelia heard her 10 year old daughter's cry for help, so she darted out her bedroom door & into Delilahh's bedroom. As soon as Ludwig saw the girl's mom, he grabbed the 15 year old girl & jumped back out the window. Olivia used her magic scepter to push Amelia out the bedroom door. When she went to go back into the room, the little witch cast a spell & the door slammed in Amelia's face. The girl's mom forced the door open & saw the girls were gone.

At the Brooklyn apartments, Dylan was sitting in the living room with his mom. "What's the matter honey?" Miss Blake asked in concern. "I just got this bad feeling my little friend is in trouble." Dylan replied, picking up the phone. "You better call her then." His mom said. The 8 year old boy dialed Delilahh's house phone & Amelia picked up. "Is Saphire there?" He asked. "SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED ALONG WITH MY DAUGHTER & HER OTHER FRIEND!" The girl's mom shrieked, into the phone. "I'm on my way!" Dylan exclaimed, just before hanging up the phone. "Is Saphire alright?" Miss Blake asked in concern. "No, My best friend has been princess napped!" He said, putting on his orange & blue shoes. "So are you going to save her?" His mom asked. "Well, yeah." Dylan said. The blonde haired boy gave his mom a hug good bye & ran out the door as fast as he could..

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Autumn revealed her secret & you all know who witch napped Olivia Rose. If you want to guess, go a head. Well I have to thank MarioLuigi25 for reviewing the first chapter. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	3. THE POWER DRAINING HELMET

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE POWER DRAINING HELMET

"LUIGI!" Midnight exclaimed as he banged on the doors of the mansion. On the inside of the mansion, Luigi was running down the stairs. "I'm coming!" The green clad plumber exclaimed as ran through the foyer. On the outside Midnight continued to bang on the mansion doors. "What is it?" Luigi fussed as he opened the door. The butterfly like creature flew inside & the green clad plumber turned around. "Who are you?" Luigi asked. "I'm Midnight." He introduced. "Why were you banging on the doors?" The green clad plumber asked. "It's Olivia, she's been witch napped by a koopa. Then Olivia & the koopa attacked the girls at Delilahh's house. So now Saphire, Autumn, & Delilahh are gone." Midnight explained as he tried to stay calm. "Mama Mia! I bet it was Bowser, since Mario & Peach are out of the Mushroom Kingdom he thinks he can just go around kidnapping random princesses!" Luigi shouted, angrily as he put his shoes on. "Did I mention the koopa was smaller than Bowser & he had blue hair." The butterfly like creature said. Luigi started to think about that day Saphire had been kicked out of school for fighting. Then he started to remember.

FLASHBACK

All the koopa kids rushed over to the 5 year old princess except Ludwig who was really wanting to hurt her for what she did. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ludwig roared as he began to step towards Saphire. The little princess ran behind Roy for protection from Ludwig. Bowser stood up & walked over next to his son, Ludwig. Daisy could do anything to help Saphire. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser cackled as he reached out for the 5 year old princess. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wendy shouted as she ran in front of Saphire who was hiding behind Roy. The little princess ran into Luigi & Daisy's arms. All the koopa kids stepped in front of Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bowser bellowed. "NO!" Wendy shouted at her dad. "YOU NEVER HURT US, SO WHY ARE YOU HURTING THIS LITTLE GIRL!" Wendy yelled. "YEAH KING DAD!" Lemmy yelled in agreement with Wendy. Morton stood there next to Roy ready to defend Luigi & the two girls. "YOU NEVER HURT MAMA PEACH, SO WHY ARE DOING THIS!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed in frustration. All the koopa kids were waiting for Bowser to answer their questions. "WHATEVER, JUST GET THEM OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HURT SOMEBODY!" The Koopa King bellowed as he walked out of Ludwig's room. All the koopa kids escorted Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire out of the room. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Ludwig bellowed. Everyone stopped & looked back at the koopaling. "I'M NOT GONNA STOP TIL I GET MY REVENGE ON THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Ludwig bellowed as he stormed towards Saphire. The little princess hugged Mr. Bunny in fear as Roy stepped in front of her. "Back off Ludwig." Roy said clenching his fist up into a ball. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AT ALL!" Ludwig hollered. "Larry, Morton, hold Ludwig back so they can get out of here." Roy said as he took a hold of Saphire's hand. Luigi carried Daisy bridal style since she couldn't feel her legs or feet still. Ludwig was held back so he couldn't hurt little Saphire. "I'LL GET THAT BRAT ONE DAY YOU HEAR ME!" The Ludwig bellowed.

END OF FLASHBACK

Midnight saw Luigi's face turned pale. "Luigi, are you alright?" The butterfly like creature asked in concern. "No, I'll be right back!" He yelled, running up the stairs. The green clad plumber ran into Daisy's bedroom. "DAISY, WAKE UP!" The green clad plumber shouted, shaking the flower princess's shoulder. "What!" Daisy whined, rolling over on her back. "DAISY, WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" Luigi exclaimed. "What's the matter?" The flower princess asked, sitting up. "Get dressed & I'll explain it to you when you're ready." The green clad plumber said. "Be there in a moment." Daisy said, getting up. Luigi nodded & ran out of the room.

10 minutes later Daisy walked into the living room. "So what's the major problem?" The flower princess asked as she sat down next to the green clad plumber on the couch. "Ludwig Von Koopa has kidnapped Saphire, Autumn, Delilahh, & Olivia!" Luigi exclaimed. "WHAT?" Daisy shrieked, standing up. "It happened the other night when it was storming in the Dark Lands." Midnight exclaimed. "Why did he take Autumn & Delilahh?" The flower princess asked, in concern. "I don't know." The green clad plumber said. "I think I know why Autumn was taken, Delilahh I don't know." The butterfly like creature said, fluttering in front of them. "Why did Ludwig take Autumn?" Daisy asked in concern. "She was wearing a princess crown when Ludwig Von Koopa was cornering her." Midnight explained. "Then we might wanna go save them!" The flower princess exclaimed, running over towards the door. Luigi nodded & pulled Daisy out the mansion doors.. "Wait for me!" The butterfly like creature shouted as he fluttered out the door.

"Hey King dad." Ludwig Von Koopa greeted his dad. "Who's that?" Bowser asked, pointing to the girl in his son's arms. "One of Mario & Luigi's friends." Ludwig said. "Since it's a Thursday & Princess Peach is not around, I guess I'll keep her instead!" The Koopa King cackled, taking the girl from Ludwig. "See you later King dad." The koopaling said. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I have to attend to Princess Saphire & her friend, Delilahh." Ludwig said. "Why is that crybaby princess here?" The Koopa King asked in concern. "Well, I princess napped the 5 year old & now I want to destroy her." The koopaling explained. "Well, good luck with trying to destroy the crybaby princess." Bowser said, setting the 15 year old princess on his throne. "Don't worry, I will." Ludwig Von Koopa cackled as he walked out of the room.

Up stairs in Ludwig's room, Olivia was tying Delilahh to a chair. "Olivia why are you doing this to us?" The girl in the fake glasses whined. "Because Ludwig is my master now." The little witch said, not showing any emotion. Just then Ludwig came back into the room. "Hello my little witch." The koopaling greeted. "Hello master." Olivia greeted back. "LET US GO!" Saphire demanded, angrily as Ludwig picked her up & sat her on the chair. "You leave my little friend alone!" Delilahh shouted, furiously. "Olivia, hold her down." Ludwig ordered. "Yes master." The litte witch said, walking over to the little princess & the koopaling. Olivia Rose held the 5 year old princess down so Ludwig could strapped her wrist down. "Thank you my little witch." He thanked. "Please let me go!" Saphire whined. "I'm not gonna bother with strapping your feet to the chair, since you can't even touch the floor." The koopaling explained. "What did Saphire ever do to you?" The girl in the fake glasses asked, irritatedly. Ludwig looked over at Saphire, who was sobbing quietly to herself. "Fine, if you must know." He sighed. "That little brat kicked me in the shin & flipped me!" Ludwig shouted angrily. The little princess stopped sobbing. "That's what you get for taking Mr. Bunny away from me!" Saphire shouted furiously as she tried to free her wrist. "I hope some one kicks your big koopa butt!" Delilahh shouted, angrily. The little princess continued to try to free her wrist. "Saphire, it's no use, no one is gonna save us, we should just give up." The girl in the fake glasses said, sitting on the chair. "Your friend, Delilahh's right, you should just give up!" He laughed as he sat down on the chair. Delilahh looked over at Saphire & saw that her lip was quivering. The 10 year old girl looked over at Ludwig, who was laughing. Suddenly the 5 year old princess burst out in tears. "Ahhh! Olivia, put the power draining helmet on that crybaby's head!" The koopaling demanded, covering his ears. "Yes master." The little witch said, picking the power draining up. Olivia did what she was told & Ludwig hit the red button. The little princess continued to cry. "Now, if she cries, she won't be able to use her awful cry!" He cackled evilly. "Olivia, now you can take the power draining helmet off her head." Ludwig said, turning around to face the little princess. The little witch took the power draining helmet off & sat it back on the table. Delilahh sat there with her mouth wide open at what had just happened to her little friend. "I want my daddy!" Saphire cried. "Cry all you want, but no one can hear your cries anymore!" Ludwig laughed. All of a sudden, Saphire remembered, something from the last time she was in this chair, so she stopped crying. The girl in the fake glasses looked back up at her little friend & saw that she was grinning. "ROY, HELP ME!" Saphire screamed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but my brothers & sister isn't here!" Ludwig laughed, getting up from his chair. The little princess's grin turned into a frown & once again she started crying. "Olivia, watch these two, while I go see what King dad is doing." Ludwig Von Koopa ordered. "As you wish, master." The little witch said, & With that, the koopaling left his bedroom.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Uh oh, it looks like Saphire has lost her only power! Do you think she will get her awful crying power back? Thank you MarioLuigi25 for reviewing chapter. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	4. DYLAN'S FLASHBACK

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: DYLAN'S FLASHBACK

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm going to go check on Amelia & see if she's ok." Midnight said, fluttering next to them. "Go a head." Luigi said, walking next to Daisy. So Midnight fluttered off to Delilahh's house. "Um, Luigi, do you think Bowser has Autumn?" The flower princess asked. "She might be since Peach isn't around & you know how Bowser likes to kidnap her every other Thursday." The green clad plumber said. Daisy nodded. "How old is Autumn anyway?" Luigi asked. "15, why do you ask" The flower princess asked. "Well, she's only two years younger than you & Peach." The green clad plumber explained. "He might try to marry her, so he can become king of where ever she's from." Luigi explained some more. "What if she refuses?" The flower princess asked, nervously. "If she refuses, then he could hurt her." Luigi said, looking at his girlfriend. "We have to go save her!" Daisy shrieked, pulling Luigi behind her.

Amelia sat on the couch waiting for Dylan. "This is all my fault." She sobbed. "Why didn't I use my powers to stop them?" Amelia asked herself. Just then the door bell rang. "Come in!" Delilahh's mom shouted. The blonde haired boy opened the door & walked over to Amelia. Delilahh's mom stopped sobbing & stood up. "Follow me." She said, walking up the stairs. Dylan followed her up the stairs. Amelia pointed to the bedroom with the light pink walls & the dark pink carpet. "Wow, that's a lot of pink." He thought to himself as he walked into the room. Amelia watched Dylan bend down & pick up the stuff animal rabbit. "Dylan, this is all my fault." She said, looking down. "What do you mean?" The 8 year old asked, turning around to face her. "I should have used my powers to stop them from taking my daughter & her two friends." Amelia said. "Don't worry, I'm gonna save them." Dylan said, holding Mr. Bunny in his hand. "Thank you!" Delilahh's mom thanked as she gave him a hug. "Um, can I use your phone." The blonde haired boy asked. Amelia stopped hugging him & handed him the phone. Dylan stood there & sent Daisy a text message. "Well, I better be going to save the girls now." The 8 year old said, handing the phone back to Amelia. "I wish you good luck!" She called. Dylan ran down the stairs & opened the door. "Who are you?" He asked, holding the toy in his hand. "I'm Midnight." The butterfly like creature introduced. "Sorry I can't talk right now, I have to go rescue my best friend, Saphire & the others." Dylan said, walking past the butterfly like creature. "Wait!" Midnight exclaimed, fluttering over to the 8 year old boy. "What?" He asked. "Can I come?" The butterfly like creature asked. "Sure, come on." The blonde haired boy said. So Dylan & Midnight teamed up to go save the girls.

Back in the Dark Lands, Bowser was sitting on his throne watching the blonde haired girl sleep. "If she wakes up, I don't have to chase her around." The Koopa King thought to himself as he stared at the girl, who was tied up. "Hey King dad." Ludwig greeted his dad as he walked into the throne room. "Hey son." Bowser replied back. The koopaling looked over at the real world girl & saw she was still out of it. "Wow, that kid is still out of it?" Ludwig asked. "Yeah & I'm glad you brought me this kid." Bowser said, still staring at the girl. "I'm glad I witch napped Olivia Rose, she knows how to cast a spell." The koopaling said, grinning. "What do you mean?" The Koopa King asked. "Well, I had Olivia Rose cast a spell on her, cause she was trying to fight me." He explained to his dad. "When will she wake up?" Bowser asked. "Right about now." Ludwig said, looking up at the clock. The real world girl started to wake up. "Hello princess!" The Koopa King cackled evilly. Autumn glared up at him. "Where's Saphire & Delilahh?" She asked. "With Olivia Rose & me." Ludwig said, grinning. "You better not hurt them!" The real world girl shouted. "The only one I want is Princess Saphire." The koopaling said, grinning. "Princess, do you know why you're here?" Bowser asked, grinning. "My name isn't Princess, it's Autumn!" She fussed. "Well Autumn, do you know why you're here?" He asked her again. "No, fatty!" The real world girl exclaimed very irritated. "Don't call me fatty, kid, if you know what's good for ya!" The Koopa King fussed. "You say something?" Autumn asked with a smug look on her face. "You heard me!" He yelled, angrily. The girl glared at him hatefully. "You better let me go!" The 15 year old girl fussed. "Sorry no can do, princess." Bowser laughed, picking the girl up by the top of her nightgown. "Why not?" She asked, furiously. "Well, my plan is to marry a princess, so I can take over their kingdom." The Koopa King explained. "Why am I here then?" Autumn asked. "Since Princess Peach isn't here, I'm gonna marry you to take over your kingdom." Bowser cackled evilly as he held the real world girl up. "What if I refuse to marry you?" She asked, nervously. "Then you'll never see your friends again & either way I still get your kingdom!" The Koopa King cackled evilly. "You can't take over my kingdom if you don't know the name of it." Autumn said. "Tell me or the stuff animal gets it!" Bowser shouted, angrily. Ludwig held up her stuff animal. "Ok fine, the name of my kingdom is Moon Light Valley!" She whined. "Good girl." The Koopa King chuckled, taking the stuff animal from his son & tossing her Mr. Bunny. "I hear it's always pretty at night during the fall & winter in that kingdom." Bowser said, sitting down on his throne. "I'm going back to my room now, King dad." Ludwig said, walking over towards the door. "Alright son." He said, grinning. "I know Luigi is coming & when he gets here, you'll be sorry you ever princess napped me!" The real world girl yelled. "That's why I'm having the wedding tomorrow!" The Koopa King cackled evilly. The 15 year old girl wanted to cry out in frustration, but she just held it back.

Ludwig Von Koopa walked back into his room & sat down on the chair. "Thank you my little witch." He thanked. "You're welcome, master." Olivia Rose said. "I bet you my friend, Dylan is coming to save Delilahh & me!" Saphire yelled. "How do you know if he's coming?" The koopaling asked. "Because, he told me he wouldn't let you hurt me or take me!" Saphire yelled. "I took you anyway & he wasn't there to save you!" Ludwig Von Koopa cackled evilly. Saphire didn't know what to say, so she just pouted. "Olivia, I need you to cast one of your spells to make a holographic video of their heroes appear." He ordered. So the little witch did what she was told & she casted the holographic spell at the table. "Good job, Olivia." Ludwig said, walking over towards to table. "Hey, I see Dylan!" The 5 year old princess squealed with joy. "Me too & I see Midnight with him as well!" Delilahh exclaimed, happily. "I knew he would be coming to save us!" The little princess shrieked. The 10 year old girl & the 5 year old princess saw the koopaling get a smug look on his face. "You better not hurt my best friend!" Saphire shouted, angrily. Delilahh continued to squirm in her chair, trying to loosen the ropes. "Oh, don't worry, I won't do anything until he gets here." Ludwig said, just before he burst into laughter. The 5 year old princess continued to look at the holographic image of the blonde haired boy walking down the sidewalk into Toad Town.

"So, Olivia was kidnapped around 6 a.m. Thursday morning?" Dylan asked, looking over at Midnight. "Yes." The butterfly like creature said. "Then that night around 11:30, my best friend & the others were kidnapped as well, am I right?" The blonde haired boy asked, holding Saphire's stuff animal in his left hand. "Yes & Ludwig Von Koopa brainwashed Olivia." Midnight said, fluttering next to the 8 year old boy. "If he hurts Saphi, I'll kick his big koopa butt!" Dylan shouted, clenching his fist into a ball. "Do you know why Ludwig wanted little Saphire?" The butterfly like creature asked. "Let me think." The 8 year old said, walking.

FLASHBACK

The day after they got back from Brooklyn, New York. "Hey Dylan!" Saphire greeted, happily. "Hi Saphi." He greeted back. The 5 year old princess ran over to her best friend & hugged him. "What do you need?" He asked, hugging her back. "I have a question, have you ever been suspended from school?" The 5 year old princess asked, looking up at his face. "No, have you?" Dylan asked, looking down at his little friend. Saphire nodded. "What for?" The blonde haired boy asked in concern. "Well, Ludwig Von Koopa pinned me against the wall when nobody was around. Then he took Mr. Bunny away from me, so I kicked him in the shin. When he can near me I flipped him, I didn't know I could do something like that." She said. "You were scared & sometimes you can do things you normally can't do." Dylan explained, patting the little princess on the back. "What if Ludwig comes back & he hurts me or tries to takes me away?" Saphire asked in a scared tone. "Don't worry I won't let him hurt you or take you away." The 8 year old said, smiling. "You're my best friend!" The 5 year old exclaimed as she hugged him some more. Dylan hugged his little friend & smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I know why he wanted Saphire!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed as he looked at the stuff animal in his left hand. "Why?" Midnight asked, fluttering next to the blonde haired boy. "She kicked him in the shin & flipped him." Dylan explained. "Why did she do that?" The butterfly like creature asked. "Because Ludwig was wanting to hurt her." The blonde haired boy explained, walking. "Since we're going to save the girls, we're going to need fire flowers." Midnight said. "Then lets go in here!" Dylan exclaimed. The butterfly like creature forgot the glass door was shut & he fluttered into the glass door. The blonde haired boy gasped. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm ok." Midnight said, fluttering next to Dylan. The 8 year old boy opened the door & they went inside.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:Since Autumn's a princess, Bowser wants to take over her kingdom, Moon Light Valley. Will the evil Koopa King get his way? I should have put Dylan's flashback at the end of LOST IN BROOKLYN, NEW YORK, just not as a flash back. Thank you Chris MSMB & zeldamaster456 for reviewing chapter 3. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	5. BOWSER'S CASTLE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: BOWSER'S CASTLE

"Kammy Koopa go get my future bride ready for our wedding." Bowser ordered as he fixed his bow tie. "Yes your grouchiness." The old hag said. "Hurry up, I want to get this over with so I can take over her kingdom." The Koopa King ordered. So Kammy Koopa rode off on her broom to the 15 year old girl's dressing room. "Your nastiness!" Kamek called, knocking on Bowser's door. "Come in, Kamek." The Koopa King said. "So what are you gonna do with the 15 year old girl after you marry her?" The magikoopa asked, sitting on his broom. "After I get what I want, you can throw her in the dungon or whatever." Bowser said, turning around to face Kamek.

The 15 year old girl sat in her dressing room, with her wrists & ankles tied together. "Hello princess." Kammy greeted. "Who are you?" Autumn asked. "I'm Kammy Koopa & I was ordered to get you ready for yours & Bowser's wedding." She said, picking the white dress up. "I'm not marrying King Bowser!" The 15 year old girl shouted, angrily as she hugged her stuff animal close to her chest. "Fine, I guess you'll never see your friends again." The old hag said, leaving the room. "I'm not letting Bowser take over my kingdom." Autumn said to herself. Suddenly the door slammed opened. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY BOWSER WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Kamek bellowed furiously. "I'm not letting him take over Moon Light Valley!" Autumn shouted, angrily. "If you don't marry him, this will be the last time you see daylight again." The magikoopa warned. The 15 year old girl started to sob as Kamek left her dressing room. "So did that talk with Kamek change your mind?" Kammy asked as she rode back in on her broom. "No." She sobbed. The old hag sighed. "Too bad, you're still getting married to Bowser." Kammy said, pointing her scepter at the 15 year old. Autumn was engulfed by the shapes from the old hag's magic scepter. When the shapes disappeared, the real world girl was wearing the white wedding dress. "You look adorable." Kammy said, looking at the 15 year old girl, who's wrists were still tied together. "I said I'm not marrying King Bowser!" Autumn shouted, angrily. "Fine, I'll just bring Bowser & Kamek back in here." She said, leaving the room. A couple of minutes later, Bowser & Kamek came into the room. "Since you're refusing to marry me, I guess you won't be seeing your friends again!" The Koopa King cackled. "I will too see my friends again!" The 15 year old girl shouted in a shaky voice. "No you won't, the only way for you to see them again is if they beat me & rescue you." He explained. Autumn just glared at him. "Kammy, put her back into what she was wearing earlier." Bowser ordered. Kammy nodded & pointed her magic scepter at the kid. Once again the 15 year old girl was engulfed by the shapes from the old hag's magic scepter. When the shapes disappeared, Autumn was back in her nightgown. "Kamek, take this princess to the dungeon!" The Koopa King ordered. "Yes your nastiness." He said, picking the real world girl up. "When Luigi gets here, you'll be sorry!" The 15 year old girl yelled as she was dragged away.

Luigi & Daisy had finally made it to the Dark Lands, so they stopped to catch their breath. The flower princess pulled out her phone & saw she had a message. "What is it?" The green clad plumber asked. "I got a text message from Dylan." Daisy replied, looking at her phone. "What does it say?" Luigi asked. "He said, Don't worry about saving Saphire & the other girls, cause I'm gonna save my best friend." She read aloud. "So he's gonna rescue Saphire, Delilahh, & Olivia?" The green clad plumber asked. "I guess that's what he's saying." The flower princess said. "Then we're gonna need to find Autumn since we know she's somewhere in the castle." Luigi said. "What if she refused & instead of hurting her, he locked her in the dungeon?" Daisy asked. "Then we should go check the dungeon area out." The green clad plumber said. After a minute or two, Luigi & Daisy went back to walking.

Dylan & Midnight walked out of the store with a bunch of fire flowers in a bag. "What if we can't beat them using these fire flowers?" The butterfly like creature asked, fluttering next to the blonde haired boy. "Then I'll use my karate moves on him." He said, holding the stuff animal in his left hand. "What if that doesn't work?" Midnight asked. "Don't ask me things like that, Midnight!" Dylan fussed, looking over at the butterfly like creature. "What are we gonna do if we don't win?" Midnight asked. "We will worry about that if something like that ever happens." The 8 year old said as he & the butterfly like creature walked up to Bowser's Castle. "Well, we made it to where Saphire & the others are." Midnight said. Dylan nodded & opened one of the castle doors. "Can't Bowser make this place look nice, I mean come on, this place is as dull as a the basement at Olivia's house!" The butterfly like creature exclaimed. "He could add some color to the foyer." Dylan thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. "Can you hear that?" Midnight asked, fluttering next to the blonde haired boy. "Yeah, it sounds like Saphire crying." Dylan said holding Mr. Bunny in his left hand. "Follow me." The blonde haired boy whispered as he walked slowly down the foyer with Midnight in tow. The 8 year old looked around the corner & saw the 5 year old princess crying. "Saphire!" The blonde haired boy whispered loudly. The little princess looked up & saw her best friend walking towards her. "Dylan!" Saphire exclaimed happily. Midnight fluttered over to Delilahh & untied her. "Thank you Midnight." The girl in the fake glasses thanked. The blonde haired boy unstrapped her wrists & she slid off the chair. The blonde haired boy handed her the stuff animal. "I knew you would come!" Saphire exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. Dylan hugged his little friend back. "Aw, how sweet!" Ludwig cackled. The 8 year old boy & the 5 year old princess turned around to face the koopaling.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I didn't know what to call chapter 5 so I called it BOWSER'S CASTLE. One more thing, I ended the chapter like that so it could go onto chapter 6. Thank you Chris MSMB & CrossoverMike for reviewing chapter 5. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	6. FIRE VS FIRE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up), The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: FIRE VS. FIRE

Luigi & Daisy made it inside Bowser's castle. "Which door goes to the dungeon?" The flower princess asked, looking around. The green clad plumber pointed next to the stairs. "Then lets go!" She exclaimed. Luigi & Daisy ran down the castle foyer. The green clad plumber opened the door & the flower princess followed him down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they could hear muffled crying. Luigi & Daisy walked closer to the muffled crying. "Autumn!" The flower princess exclaimed. The 15 year old girl looked up & saw her friends. "How did you know I was here?" She asked, wiping her eyes on her stuff animal. "We figured if you refused to do whatever Bowser wanted, he wouldn't hurt you & just throw you in the dungeon area." The green clad plumber explained. "How are you gonna get me out from behind these bars?" Autumn asked, standing up. "Like this?" He said, pulling out a fire flower. "How's a flower gonna get me out from behind these bars?" The 15 year old girl asked, arching her eyebrow. Luigi powered up. "Stand back." The green clad plumber ordered. Daisy moved over to the side & Autumn moved away from the caged door. Luigi pointed & a couple fire balls shot out at the lock. "That is so cool!" The 15 year old girl thought to herself as she watched the green clad plumber take the lock off & open the door. "Thank you guys for rescuing me." She thanked as she hugged them both. "You're welcome." Luigi said. "We will do anything to save our friends." Daisy said, smiling. "Lets get out of here." The green clad plumber said. Both girls nodded. Luigi ran up the stairs with Autumn & Daisy in tow. The green clad plumber opened the door & didn't like what he saw standing in the door way. "Where do you think you're going faucet freak?" Bowser asked, angrily.

"Let Delilahh go!" Dylan shouted, angrily. "Fine, take your friend." Ludwig said, shoving the girl in the fake glasses back over to the blonde haired boy. "Olivia, shut the door & put a lock spell on it!" He ordered, stepping to the side. Olivia did what she was told & she stepped aside when she was done. "If you ever wanna leave, then you better fight me." The koopaling said. "Fine." The blonde haired boy said, pulling a fire flower out of the bag. "You think that's gonna defeat me?" The koopaling asked. Dylan glared at Ludwig hatefully. "Olivia, make me giant!" He ordered. "Yes master." Olivia Rose said, casting the spell. Saphire, Delilahh, & Midnight watched in horror as Ludwig grew 15 feet tall. Dylan wasn't scared at all. "Are you scared yet?" The koopaling asked. "No." The blonde haired boy replied.

Saphire sat back on the chair & Delilahh placed the Power Draining Helmet on her head. "Midnight, hit the green button on the control box!" The girl in the fake glasses ordered. "Ok!" The butterfly like creature exclaimed, hitting the green button on the control box. Saphire could feel her crybaby power return to her body. When it was done, Delilahh took the helmet off & sat back on the table. "OLIVIA, TIE UP DELILAHH!" Ludwig demanded. The little witch aimed her magic scepter at the girl in the fake glasses & casted the spell. Saphire walked up to Ludwig Von Koopa. "You let us out of here!" The little princess shouted, furiously. The koopaling lifted his gigantic foot off the ground & he raised it over the little princess. Dylan ran as fast as he could & scooped Saphire up off the ground. "Don't do that again Saphire, I don't want you to get hurt!" Dylan some what fussed as he darted out of the way with the little princess. Ludwig's stomped his gigantic foot behind them & the 8 year old boy fell on the little princess. "Dylan!" Saphire whined. "Sorry." He said, getting up off his little friend. "DYLAN, LOOK OUT!" Delilahh screamed from across the room. The blonde haired boy turned around. "Say good bye, kid!" Ludwig cackled evilly as he raised his gigantic foot again. Dylan pointed his finger at the koopaling, shooting fireballs at his foot. "AGHHH!" Ludwig yelled, grabbing his foot. The 8 year old boy, helped the 5 year old princess up off the floor. "Go over there." Dylan ordered Saphire. The little princess picked Mr. Bunny up & she ran over where Midnight was.

"After I destroy you, I'm gonna destroy the crybaby princess!" Ludwig laughed. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my best friend!" Dylan shouted, throwing another fireball at the 15 foot tall koopaling. "OW!" The koopaling bellowed, stomping his gigantic foot again. This time the 8 year old boy didn't fall. "GO DYLAN!" Saphire cheered from across the room. "KICK HIS BIG KOOPA BUTT!" Midnight yelled, fluttering next to the 5 year old princess. Dylan shot some more fireballs at the koopaling. Ludwig spat a row of fireballs at the blonde haired boy. "Whoa!" The 8 year old exclaimed, barely dodging the row of fireballs. Saphire continued to watch her best friend fight Ludwig Von Koopa.

Delilahh stood there tied up next to Olivia Rose. The girl in the fake glasses noticed something no one else had noticed the whole time they were there. "MIDNIGHT!" She whispered loudly, The butterfly like creature fluttered over to Delilahh. "What is it?" He asked. "Can you untie me?" She asked. The butterfly like creature untied her. "Does Olivia wear a necklace?" She asked the butterfly like creature. Midnight shook his head. Then we have to take it off from around her neck!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. "That's why she's listening to Ludwig!" The butterfly like creature exclaimed.

Ludwig continued to shoot fireballs at the 8 year old boy. "Getting tired Dylan?" He asked in laughter. "No!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, throwing another fireball at the koopaling. When Ludwig stomped his gigantic foot, the 8 year old boy fell down. "Say good bye, kid!" The koopaling cackled, catching the blonde haired boy off guard. Soon as Dylan stood up, Ludwig spat a row of fireballs at him. "DYLAN!" Saphire screamed, running for her best friend. Midnight & Delilahh gasped. "Dylan, wake up!" The 5 year old princess cried, shaking her best friend's shoulder. Saphire suddenly burst out in tears. "Please don't leave me!" The 5 year old princess cried, laying her head down on Dylan's chest.

The real world girl hid behind Luigi & Daisy. "Get out of our way!" The flower princess demanded, angrily. "You're gonna have to beat me to be able to leave from here." The Koopa King explained, grinning. "Fine, I we will!" Daisy exclaimed, pulling a star man out of her pocket & powering up. The flower princess took Bowser by the hang & flipped him out of the way. Luigi pulled out a fire flower & powered up. The green clad plumber shot a few fireballs at the Koopa King. Bowser knocked Luigi & Daisy on their butts, making them lose their power ups. "If you want the girl, come get her!" The Koopa King laughed, taking Autumn by the arm. "Lemme go!" The 15 year old girl whined, trying to pull away. Bowser pushed Luigi & Daisy down the dungeon stairs. "Like I said before, you want her, come get her!" He cackled, closing the door behind him, The Koopa King continued laughing as he pulled the princess of Moon Light Valley up the stairs behind him.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I didn't know what to call chapter 6 so I called it FIRE VS. FIRE since Dylan & Ludwig were using fire. One more thing, this story is mainly about Dylan & Saphire. Thank you Chris MSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing chapter 5. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	7. OLIVIA ROSE IS SET FREE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Dylan, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Miss Blake, Autumn, Olivia Rose, Midnight (Olivia's butterfly like creature), Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Delilahh (A character my Best Friend Chelsea made up) & Moon Light Valley is mine as well. The rest of are Nintendo's.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: OLIVIA ROSE IS SET FREE

The 5 year old princess continued to bawl her eyes out. "Dylan, please don't leave me!" Saphire whined, shaking Dylan's shoulder. "I need you!" The little princess cried, laying her head back down on Dylan's chest. "That's what your friend gets for thinking he could beat me!" Ludwig cackled evilly. Saphire looked up at the 15 foot tall koopaling. "You hurt my best friend!" The little princess shouted, wiping her eyes. "He had it coming!" The koopaling shouted, angrily. The 5 year old princess laid her stuff animal down & started crying again. "I DESTROYED HIM & NOW I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!" Ludwig roared, snatching Saphire up in his claw. "SAPHIRE!" Delilahh & Midnight screamed in unison.

"We have to do something!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. "What are we gonna do?" The butterfly like creature asked. "First we have to get that necklace off of Olivia." Delilahh said, pointing at the necklace with the glass ball on it. "What's that pink stuff in the glass ball?" Midnight asked. "That must be the mind control potion." The girl in the fake glasses said. "Are you gonna try to take it off?" He asked. The girl in the fake glasses nodded. When Delilahh tried to take the necklace off, Olivia grabbed her wrist & pushed her on the ground. "Well, that didn't work." Midnight said.

"DYLAN, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Saphire begged with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm gonna squeeze the life out of you!" Ludwig cackled. The koopaling began to tightening his grip on the 5 year old princess's body. "DYLAAAAAN!" Saphire screamed. The 15 foot tall koopaling cackled evilly as he continued squeezing the little princess. DYLAN, PLEASE SAVE ME!" The 5 year old princess screamed. Ludwig just laughed, making him squeeze her more. Saphire started crying her awful cry again. "NOW THAT I'M MUCH BIGGER, THAT CRY WON'T DO A THING!" The koopaling shouted in her face. "DYLAN, I NEED YOU!" The 5 year old princess screamed.

"Why is that glass ball cracking?" Midnight asked. "Saphire's crybaby power is enough to shatter anything glass!" Delilahh explained, covering her ears. Suddenly the glass ball on the necklace chain, shattered into hundreds of little pieces. "Where the heck am I?" The little witch asked, confused. "Ludwig Von Koopa witch napped you & he used you to help him kidnap our friend." The butterfly like creature explained. "Yeah & right now he's trying to kill Saphire!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. Olivia Rose had to do something before it was to late for Saphire.

The 5 year old princess stopped crying her awful cry, since Ludwig was squeezing her even tighter than before. Dylan had started to regain consciousness. "Dylan, please save me, I can't breathe." Saphire said, trying to gasp for air. The koopaling saw that the little princess's face was starting to turn blue. When the 8 year old boy heard Saphire begging for him to save her, he opened his eyes & slowly stood up. "Put Saphire down!" Dylan growled. That was the last thing the 5 year old princess heard before losing consciousness. "I thought I BBQed you?" Ludwig exclaimed, angrily. "Not even getting BBQed can keep me down!" The blonde haired boy shouted. "Too bad, cause you should just give up!" The koopaling yelled as he tightened his grip on Saphire. "NO, I WON'T GIVE UP!" Dylan shouted, furiously. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HAS ALREADY GIVEN UP!" Ludwig cackled evilly. Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of fireballs came flying across the room. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" The koopaling roared angrily. "YOU!" Ludwig bellowed, furiously. "HOW DID YOU GET FREE FROM MY MIND CONTROL!" He asked angrily, tightening his grip around Saphire's body. At that point, the little princess was already turning purple. "Saphire's high pitched cry broke the glass ball!" Olivia Rose shouted, aiming her magic scepter at the koopaling. The little witch shot more fireballs at Ludwig & this time they hit his hand, making him drop the 5 year old princess. "Don't worry Saphire, I got you!" Dylan exclaimed as he ran for the little princess. The 8 year old boy lunged forward, barely catching the unconscious 5 year old princess. "WHY YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Ludwig bellowed as he stormed over to Olivia. "Not so fast stupid!" The little witch shouted, aiming her magic scepter at the koopaling. Suddenly a bright light shot out from the end of the scepter, shrinking Ludwig Von Koopa back to normal size.

Dylan laid Saphire down on the floor & he walked over to Ludwig. "You're gonna pay for hurting my best friend!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, grabbing the koopaling by the tail. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Midnight laughed. "That's what you get for kidnapping his friends!" Delilahh laughed. "If you ever touch Saphire again, I will punch you into an oblivion!" The 8 year old boy shouted, angrily. Delilahh, Olivia, & Midnight watched as Dylan walked in circles, holding onto Ludwig's tail. After walking in circle a couple of times, the 8 year old boy let go & the koopaling flew out the window. Everyone except Dylan, walked over to the window & looked out. "He's gonna be feeling that later." The girl in the fake glasses said, turning around. "I'll be back." The little witch said, taking the lock spell off the door. "Ok." The butterfly like creature said, fluttering next to Delilahh.

As soon as Olivia Rose stepped into the foyer, she could hear pounding on the dungeon door. The little witch ran down the stairs & down to the end of the foyer. "Someone let us out of here!" Daisy screamed, banging on the door. Olivia backed away from the door & aimed her magic scepter at the door. The little witch casted one of her spells at the door & the door fell off it's hinges. "Olivia?" Luigi asked, in confusion. "Can you take us to the throne room?" Daisy asked. "Why?" The little witch asked, arching her eyebrow. "Because we have to save Autumn!" The flower princess exclaimed. "Hold onto me." Olivia said. Luigi & Daisy held onto the little witch. "Ready?" The little witch asked. The green clad plumber & the flower princess nodded. Olivia twirled her magic scepter & they were engulfed by a bright light.

Upstairs in the throne room, the Princess of Moon Light Valley was trying to pull away. "Lemme go!" The 15 year old girl shouted. "If you wanna leave, your friends will have to beat me!" The Koopa King cackled, lifting Autumn up by the top of her nightgown. "Put me down fatty!" The 15 year old girl shouted. "What did I tell you about calling me fatty kid?" Bowser shouted in her face. "You know, you really need a breath mint." Autumn said. Just as the Koopa King was about to hurt the Princess of Moon Light Valley, Olivia, Luigi, & Daisy poofed into the throne room. "Put her down!" Luigi ordered. "You again, I thought I locked you in the dungeon area?" Bowser exclaimed, dropping the 15 year old girl on the floor. "You did, but Olivia broke your door." Luigi said, smiling. "By the way, you might wanna get that fixed." The little witch said, grinning. "Kammy, Kamek, take care of these kids!" The Koopa King ordered. "Yes your nastiness." The old hag said, grinning. When Autumn stood up to walk over to her friends, Bowser grabbed her by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, pulling her next to him. "Lemme go!" The 15 year old girl whined. "Let her go Bowser!" The green clad plumber shouted. "Make me!" The Koopa King retorted, wrapping his arm around the girl's body. Daisy pulled out a fire flower & powered up. The flower princess shot a few fireballs at Bowser & he let go of the Princess of Moon Light Valley. "Luigi, now!" Daisy shouted. The green clad plumber pulled out a starman & powered up. "Throw him out the window!" Olivia exclaimed, casting one of her spells on Kammy & Kamek. The green clad plumber nodded & grabbed Bowser by the tail. Luigi walked in circles a few times & he let go. "So long King Bowser!" Luigi & Daisy exclaimed as she & the others watched the Koopa King fly out the window. "Time for you idiots to go as well." The little witch said as she used her magic scepter to throw the magikoopas out the window with Bowser. "Autumn are you alright?" Luigi asked, helping the 15 year old girl up. "Yeah." Autumn replied. "We better go back to Ludwig's room." Olivia said. "Why?" The flower princess asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. "Because we have to see if Saphire's alright!" The little witch exclaimed. "Then lets go!" Autumn shrieked. With that, they all transported.

"Is she still alive?" Delilahh asked, nervously. Dylan laid his head on Saphire's chest. "Barely." He replied. "What are you gonna do?" Midnight asked, looking at the little princess's pale face. "There's only one thing to do." Dylan said, "What's that?" The butterfly like creature asked. "Preform CPR." The blonde haired boy replied, tilting the 5 year old's princess's head back. Midnight & Delilahh watched as Dylan preformed CPR on Saphire. After a few minutes of preforming CPR, the 5 year old princess started to regain consciousness. "SAPHIRE!" The 8 year old boy exclaimed with joy. Saphire opened her eyes & looked up at her best friend. "You're ok!" The 8 year old exclaimed. The little princess slowly sat up & turned around to face Dylan. "I'm glad you're ok." The 8 year old boy said, hugging the 5 year old princess. "We are so glad you both are ok." Delilahh said, hugging them both. Suddenly out of nowhere Luigi, Daisy, Autumn, & Olivia transported inside the room. The girl in the fake glasses stopped hugging her two friends & moved back. Dylan released Saphire from his hug & she stood up. "DAISY!" Saphire exclaimed, with joy as she ran over to her older cousin. "Are you alright?" The flower princess asked, hugging the little princess. "Yeah, thanks to Dylan." Saphire said, grinning. The blonde haired boy started blushing. "He's like one of the Mario Bros." The 5 year old princess explained, walking back over to her best friend. Midnight picked up the stuff animal & handed it to the little princess. "This is one adventure I can't wait to tell my two best friends in the real world." Autumn laughed. "I bet they will enjoy it." Olivia replied. "Are we going back to your house?" The 15 year old girl asked the girl in the fake glasses. Delilahh nodded. "Dylan, will you walk us back to Delilahh's house?" Saphire asked. "Sure." He said smiling. The 5 year old princess ran over to her best friend & hugged him. "See you later Saphire!" Luigi called, walking out the door, with Daisy in tow. "See you tomorrow, Daisy!" The little princess exclaimed, climbing onto Dylan's back. "Well, Midnight & I are going back to my house." Olivia said. "See you later then." Delilahh said,

So Olivia Rose & Midnight transported back to her home in the Dark Lands. Autumn, Delilahh, Saphire were walked back to Delilahh's house in the Mushroom Kingdom. Dylan gave Saphire a hug, just before going back to the Brooklyn Apartments in the real world. Luigi & Daisy made it back to Luigi's Mansion in Boo Woods. When Autumn went home to her house in the real world, she told her two best friends about what happened to her. Mario & Peach came back from their vacation on Isle Delfino. Bowser, Kammy, Kamek, & Ludwig all broke something on their bodies, Villains will never learn from their mistakes. So everything went back to normal at least for now anyways.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:I didn't know what to call chapter 7 so I called it OLIVIA ROSE IS SET FREE since Saphire's crybaby power broke the glass ball on the neclace. One more thing, (Chapter 6) when I said Luigi & Daisy lost their power ups, I should had made it more clear about Daisy. Cause when Bowser knocked her down with Luigi, her power up faded away. BTW This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Thank you ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing chapter 6. CIAO for now anyways! =D


End file.
